Jackalope
Jackalope or Jack is a Bosmeri rogue, in 4E 211. She is one of three aspects of a single adventurer, representing unknown attributes of the self. Her initial goal was to rejoin the three of them, back together and restore the woman they were. She was foiled by Quen and Eryna and continues to live as herself. Background When a great adventure touched an ancient relic of madness, she was split into three people. They each represented traits of her diverse personality. Unlike Quen and Leyt, Jack opted to travel alone, due to her waking up first. Rather than leave the Shivering Isles, she opted to go deeper in, to New Sheoth and find answers about her relic. Her determination allowed her to fit in well as many believed her to be mad, going to greater and greater extremes, to find answers. She murdered Golden Saints and Dark Seducers both, peaking Sheogorath's curiosity and earning herself an audience. She was able to get him to confess that the relic was a sort of joke device, like the staff of the everscamp, designed to test the theory of a particularly bothersome researcher. It was so long ago, that Sheogorath almost forgot that the thing existed, due to it only being used once. After finding out what she needed to do, to become one again, Jack left the isles and went to track Quen and Leyt down, hoping to make herself whole. Since her creation, she has honed her natural gifts and skills, in the art of stealth and ruthless resourcefulness. She is a freakishly good marksman and is incredibly fast and slippery, in a fight. Personality Jack represents a lot of the traits about the adventurer but few knows where she stands. A more optimistic outlook would say that she is the inevitable part of the self, things that will always be true, to the point that we do not question them. Neither good or bad, in the eyes of the individual. A pesimistic outlook would say that she is what we will always be, aspects of ourselves that will always win out over us, no matter how hard we try to fight them. The adventurer wishes to be a noble warrior, rather than a sly rogue but a rogue is still better to her than a mage, in her eyes. Interestingly enough, she is the only aspect of her person to have horns. Given that neither Leyt or Quen have them, it's unknown if the woman they were had them and simply had no opinion on them or if they represent the Bosmer's more bestial nature. She is very determined, ruthless, cunning and is rather insistent on being alone. She has a drive to restore the life of the woman she was, showing a rather strict moral code, akin to Leyt. Trivia *Jackalope is the name of a mythical rabbit, that has deer antlers. This was actually a mutation, brought on by a virus, that caused horn-like growths to emerge from its victim's bodies. Due to Jack having horns, many Shivering Isles residents made the comparison. Category:Bosmer Category:Songs of Legends Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rogues